My Life A Tragedy
by Forever17lover
Summary: Characters mixed up. What happenes throughout Bella life that causes her so much pain? Who is the secret person at the front door?
1. Chapter 1

**My Life... A tragedy**

* * *

Tonight would have been our one year anniversay. It's nights like these where I miss Edward so much. Every month, when Rosalie and Emmett come to my home, I am reminded of Edward by his sister's face.

Tonight our conversation was different; tonight I was the one being asked questions. When Rosalie and I sat down, ahe asked me one simple question, "Do you still miss him?" How could I not miss him, I thought to myself. It was only four months ago that I lost Edward, my edward, in the car accident.

"Of course I still miss him, Rosalie; he was my husband and my best friend." I answered almost angrily.

Before you could understand why, after four months I was still upset, you must listen to the story of my life.

You see, ever since the day I was born, my life has been a tragedy. the day I was born my mother died, leaving me motherless for the rest of my life. Growing up with just my father was very difficult, especially because my father was an alcohalic. My father hired many nannies and maids to look after me, but none of them were ever good enough. Soon after my mother passed away, my father remarried.

I liked Esme, my stepmother; she was very nice to me. Late at night she would come in my room with a little snack for the two of us and we would just talk. Esme always got the worst of the pain when father arrived home drunk; she was hit and beaten. One time, when father returned home from a party, he came into my room and srated beating me saying that my mother's death was my entire fault, and that it should have been me that died instead of her.

When I was twelve years old, Esme took me away from my father, and we lived with her brother Carlisle for many years. My father eventually found us, and Esme told me to run, run until I no longer could. So I obeyed and ran. That is how I managed to find Edward.

Edward was walking down the street, and I ran right into him because I could not see where I was going. that day, we stayed together and we talked. we talked about him; he had no parents, but he did have a brother, Jasper, and a sister, rosalie. Then we talked about me and why I was running. It was the moment he said, "Isabella, as long as you are with me you will always to safe," that I realized that my heart beat in a way that it never had before. Suddenly he was the man that I had been waiting for all my life; the man to protect me and keep me safe forever.

Soon after, we got married. Eight months after we got married, Edward, Jasper, and his sister-in-law Alice, were in a car accident, killing all three of them.

"Bella," Rosalie said, snapping her fingers in my face.

Slowly getting back to reality, I realized that the tea had been brought out.

"Sorry." I said to Rosalie.

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you?" Rosalie asked me while preparing the tea. "You know, I tihnk that you should take down all of Edwards's paintings."

"No, I can't, Edw --," I choked and shuddered as I began to say his name. "_He_ was a great artist."

Rosalie took my hand as she began to speak.

"Bella, you must, there are far too many memories of him here. The memories that his pictures send to you are only making you worse," she said urgently.

The second that Rose finished her last sentence, there was a knock at the front door. I heard Emmett walk to the foyer and open the door.

"Rosalie, get over here, hurry." Emmett cried out from the door.

Rosalie got up from her seat on the couch, gave me a quick glance, and then headed for the door. After hearing a few whispering voices, the front door suddnly slammed shut. Rosalie took short and cautious strides back into the room and very slowly and carefully sat beside me once again.

"Who was at the door?" I asked immediatly.

"Edward"

**A/N: This is my baby. I wrote this for my english class and I got and "A" so I hope that everyone likes it becasue I had so much fun writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean it was Edward, Rose? Are you insane!? He's dead. You know, never coming back?" I started crying. "How could you say that to me?" I got off the couch and moved towards the kitchen.

"I'm not lying to you Isabella! I'm practically your sister. How could you THINK that I would like to you. I would never want to cause you pain like that." I couldn't believe her, how could I? Edward was dead.

"Prove it."

"Bella, I can't, but he did say that he wanted to talk to you."

"Then why didn't he come in to talk?" This was still his house if what Rosalie was saying is true, it was our house.

"I told him to stay away." Her face went blank.

"You. Did. What!?" I was absolutely pissed.

I got up to go to my room. Once I made it to the bottom of the stairs, Emmett was there stopping me from continuing.

"What, Emmett?" I was loosing all patience.

"Rose is right, Edward was here, but there's something about him you need to know." Emmett was very good at convincing people, so I don't think I had any choice but to listen.

I assumed that Rosalie was eavesdropping in the other room when I heard her... "NOOOO!"

"No, what Rose?" I can't take it anymore. Why don't they just tell me what they want, that way, I can go in my room and wallow in self-pity.

She ran towards Emmett grasping onto his arm.

"Baby, no. Think about this, we can't tell her, he'll never forgive us."

"What in the world is going on here?" Now I wanted to know everything.

They completely ignored me.

"Rosalie Hale, we MUST tell her, or else she may die if she isn't prepared. Do you want to loose her?" Emmett was being truly sincere. This side of Emmett rarely came out, but when it did it was a big deal.

"OK, but if Edward asks, it was all your idea."

Emmett grabbed my arm so that I would look at him fully.

"Bells, Edward's a vampire."

With that, I fainted.

I woke up in my bed; freezing. 'Since when has this room ever been this cold? I could freeze to death in here.' I thought to myself.

I turned my body and hit what seemed like a boulder. I started getting frightened and I started whimpering.

I heard Edwards voice fairly close to me. "Shh.. my love, everything's ok, I'm here now"

I screamed.

* * *

**A/N: I replaced this chapter because of a few typos and Im almost sure that there's more but oh well.  
I didn't intend on making this more than a one shot so I really dont know what to do from here. The next chapter will be the last chapter I think. I dont know when it will be up but it will be the next update I make.**


	3. Epiloge

I could've sworn I had a bad dream and Edward had come back as a…vampire. But vampires aren't real; neither are werewolves, witches, or goblins. That's what society has always been told, so what if we had always been wrong.

My eyes fluttered open and all I saw were big black spots covering my vision. I blinked a few times to clear my mind and I was staring at the ceiling in my bedroom. It sounded as if people were speaking very loudly downstairs. I lifted myself up so I could sit on the edge of my bed. I hadn't been in my bed since Edwards's accident and I could still smell him all around me. "Ugh, I'm going crazy."

I never heard my door open or the bed sink down, but I did hear Edwards voice. "You are not going crazy my love, it is me."

I got up and walked to the window to stare outside. He came up behind me and put his arms around me. I flinched and he backed away. "Please don't touch me. I need to think right now. You can't really be here. You died, with Alice and Jasper in the accident. You died. Why are you doing this to me? Why must you torture me?" I leaned against the glass and started crying.

I collapsed to the ground, wrapped my arms around my body and just shook as I wept.

His voice was now in a distance. I assumed he was on the other side of the room. "My love, I need you to listen to me. I did die. But now I am immortal. I came back like this for you. I cannot be without you. Alice and Jasper are the same as well, but they cannot deal with being around so many humans at one time yet.

"If you would like me to leave then I will go, never to come back again and you can carry on with your life now. Just know my dearest Isabella, that I love you. My heart has been and always will be in your possession. Goodbye."

Before he could walk out the door, I wiped my face and yelled at him. "Stop!"

I got up and walked over to where he was standing and took his hand in mine. He was so cold and now that I looked at him closely, the color of his skin had changed. He was very pale now.

"I love you," I said endearingly.

"Bella, I love you too, with all my heart." He encased his arms around me and I grabbed onto his shirt as if I was holding on for dear life.

"Can we go downstairs please? I need to ask you a question." He nodded. I opened the door and walked down the stairs and into the living room as Edward followed behind. He sat on the couch and pulled me down so that I was sitting in his lap liked we used to do before the accident.

I lowered my head so it was resting on his shoulder. "Edward, I know I don't know much about this but I can't live without you anymore. I want to be with you. I want to be like you."

"No." He scowled.

"Why?"

"This is a way of living that you do not understand my love. I do not want this for you because this is not how life should be. You will grow old and have many experiences as you live your life. That is the way we were intended to live. I love you too much to damn you to this life. My answer is final."

"Edward, I will grow old and you will still be young. I will die and you will still be here. When we took our vows we said forever and we cannot keep our promise of forever if I am not like you. I love you, Edward and I will be like you or I want you to leave. Now." I looked away from him waiting fo his response.

"Then I am afraid I must leave." He kissed my forehead and got up. "I will always love you, my Isabella."

I could fell nothing, I was numb. "You're really going to leave me again? Out of free will this time? Maybe you're not the man I married because he would never give me up for anything." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I'm doing this because I love you. Goodbye my beautiful wife. You will always have my heart."

"Goodbye." I waited for him to leave for me to say that I loved him just as much as he still loved me.

I called Rosalie and Emmett and told them that I would be going away for a while and not to be worried about me, I'd be much happier. Rosalie said that she would check up on the house and make sure that everything was ok and unfortunately, there was no saying 'no' to her. "I love you Rose" was the last thing I told her before hanging up the phone on her.

**3 days later**

**RPOV**

I was checking up on the house when I spotted something odd from Bella's bedroom. Her door was slightly open whereas all the others had been closed shut and her bedroom light was still on whereas the rest of the house was dark.

I walked up the stairs to go see what was the matter and when I entered the room I screamed and ran downstairs. I called Emmett to come over right away. He asked what was wrong but I told him he would see when he arrived. It was not long before Emmett arrived at the house and as soon as he was in the door I was crying into his shoulder.

"Baby, whats wrong?!"

I pulled on his arm to know that he needed to follow me. We walked up the stairs to her bedroom and I made him walk in front of me.

"Oh. My. God," was his reaction.

Bella was laying on her bed. But she didn't look like my sweet sister Isabella, she was covered in blood and there was a gun in her hand. Emmett went over to see if she was alive although we both knew she wasn't. "Rose, come look at this." He was standing by her nightstand. As I walked over I realized there was a note on it.

_If I can't live with him, I cannot live at all._**A/N: There's the ending for you guys. I said I was going to make this the last chapter and I kept to my word. I hpe you dont hate me. I just wanted the ending to be different and not have Edward change Bella for once. Well, I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't, review.**

* * *

Review, Review, Review


End file.
